snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Carter Phillips
Carter Scott Phillips was born on July 24th, 2058 in Surrey, England to muggles Steve and Laurie Phillips. Both of whom are muggle doctors. Growing up he spent a lot of his time traveling with his parents and playing football (soccer). On his 11th birthday wizards from the Ministry of Magic visited him and his family with very shocking news -- Carter was a wizard! He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 2069-2076, where he was sorted into the Gryffindor House. It was at school he learned of his love for quidditch and the dangers of Slytherin girls. Carter played quidditch during all his years at Hogwarts (except one where quidditch was canceled due to the Tri-Wizard Tournament). The summer before his 7th year he was choosen as Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. Following graduation, Carter Phillips joined the Puddlemere United quidditch team as their newest chaser. In the summer of 2080, Carter was elected to the Hogwarts Board of Governors. Pre-Hogwarts Years Carter Phillips had a fairly normal childhood. Well... as normal of a childhood as an offspring of two doctors, who were determined to cure the world of all diseases, could have. His very early years were spent in Surrey with a few trips with his parents to various medical conferences. When Carter was five his parents took on their first major medical humanitarian mission to a remote region of Brazil. While there, Carter completely emerged himself in the culture of the region. He picked up both Portuguese and football quickly. He spent all of his time playing with the village children. The visits were so frequent that over that year the Phillips family spent three-fourths of the year in that village. After a few months they ended up making another trip out that lasted a whole consecutive year. During his time in Brazil, Carter became particularly close to a village boy of the same age. This boy's name was Miguel. He was an orphan boy being raised by his grandmother - his only remaining relative. Unbeknownst to Carter, his parents were racing to find the cause and cure for a rapidly spreading illness. Initial positive results were a lie and they were forced to return again and again. Once they received word that the situation was getting worse, they decided to stay until the situation was resolved. Their return for their yearlong stay coincided with Miguel's grandmother falling ill. Miguel's grandmother, who had witnessed the effects of the sickness time and time again, accepted her fate and immediately began making preparations for her grandson. Miguel was to return with the Phillips family to Surrey, England once their business was finished. Carter, who was an only child, was ecstatic about the news of having a brother. He couldn't think of a better one then Miguel. The two boys began calling each other brother. After realizing his grandmother was seriously ill, Miguel stayed at her bedside continuously. It was during this time that Miguel learned that his grandmother wanted him to leave Brazil was because she was dying. After his grandmother passes, Miguel, overcome with grief, got sick. The Phillips family, unable to cure the boy's grief, stayed in Brazil. Carter called him brother and stayed by his side until the very end. Once they returned to England, Carter continued to play football. In fact, he spent most of his time doing so. The Steve and Laurie recognized his talent and signed him up for a local junior league. They then moved to an area with a larger backyard, so Carter had room to practice. "You're A Wizard, Carter!" (Summer 2069) Carter continued to play football as the years grew on. After his experiences in Brazil, he had a normal British upringing. He played with the neighbors and was involved in scouting. In the Summer of 2069 he was faced with a huge decision. He received a phone call from a sports agent interested in developing his football career. Carter, who had grown to live and breathe football, was beyond excited. He had the opportunity to play the sport... professionally! He had contracts in hand when another unexpected opportunity knocked on his door. Literally. A very confusing 10 minutes later, Carter was pacing around the living room. And the most brilliant thing he could come up with was: "So... let me get this straight... you're offering me a spot... at a school?" Then those ministry workers told him something that would forever change his life. "You're a wizard, Carter." Carter decided to give up his football career for the chance to pursue magic. The Hogwarts Years 'First Year' (2069-2070) Carter entered Hogwarts as a very timid and reserved kid. He was sorted into Gryffindor -- house of the brave. It took him nearly half a year to believe Hogwarts was real... and not an eleborate practical joke. He felt a little overwhelmed by everything everyone else knew. Nearly all the people he came in contact with were pureblood. It was during the beginning of his first year that he found out that their was going to be an addition to the Phillips family. He initally wasn't at all pleased with the news, but grew to be excited. Soon after starting at Hogwarts, he discovered his love of flying. He tried out for quidditch after only being on a broom once before. He surprisingly made the team as a reserve player. He had the opportunity to play all the games that season as a chaser. During his few lessons he made friends with Marilyn Force and Mina Bennett. The two girls instantly did not get along. The next potion's class both girls gave Carter their love potion and took some of his in return. A fight broke out between the two girls and Carter knew that all hope of them ever getting along was gone. It was during this year that Carter also developed an interest in magical healing. Having grown up with muggle doctors, he was curious at to how everything in the wizarding world worked. That year also showed that there was never just going to be a normal year at school. Several deaths and disappearances occured during the course of the year. There was never going to be just a normal year at Hogwarts. He left Hogwarts that year with many friends and a fantastic girlfriend. 'Second Year' (Summer 2070-2071) The summer before Carter's second year was a fun one: He got a sister, an owl, and spent a lot of time in Diagon Alley. The term started off normal enough. However... things quickly got strange. During the course of the year, several of his classmates were kidnapped for days at a time. These classmates included Evelyn Flores, Destiny Shepard, and Mina Bennett. Toward the beginning of the term, Carter met Marie Salazar. The two quickly formed a friendship and bonded over the strange occurrences around the school. During a Care of Magical Creatures lesson, Carter confessed to her that he could see threstals. The two then rode one together. Later during the year, Carter discover his girlfriend at the time, Marilyn Force, had been cheating on him. After discovering this, she cursed him with the Furnunculus curse. Through Marie's friendship, he finally came to terms with the event. Around this same time, Marie's fellow she-snakes began disappearing and returning several days later beat up. Toward the end of the term, the reason for the disappears was finally made known. During the end-of-term battle, Carter and Marie faced off against Mina. Carter's bravery made an appearance as he protected Marie from a collapsing ceiling. He pushed the snake out of the way as the ceiling hit him straight on the head. After the chaos of the battle, Carter befriended Destiny Shepard. He offered to make her his mum's special apple pie to make her feel better. At the end of the term, Carter, and the rest of the Gryffindor House, celebrated their quidditch cup win. Carter was especially happy seeing as he played in the championship game. He left that year single. But it was overall a good year. All his friends came out of the term alive and safe. He'd even managed to make a new one. 'Third Year' (Summer 2071-2072) Over the summer kept in close contact with all of his friends. Upon returning to Hogwarts, he learned of Marie's breakup with then boyfriend, Evan Cartwright. By the time quidditch season rolled around, Carter and Marie became an item. The term was comparatively calm in terms of school issues. During this term, Carter also strengthened his friendship with Destiny. The two began spending time together having eating contests or making "wool bombs." Most considered their friendship odd because it was far from conventional. In fact, the two were often heard insulting one another. And, on more than one occasion, Destiny was spotted attempting to disrupt his relationship with Marie. After receiving a critical quidditch injury while playing as keeper, Marie Salazar declared her love for the young muggleborn. Carter, of course, reciprocated the feelings, but it would take several more weeks before he felt comfortable saying it back. Toward the end of the term, the star-crossed couple began experiencing issues. Carter was going to be spending the summer holiday in Russia with his family. Accompanying Carter was one of their mutual friends who was interested in muggle doctor work. Although the girl was not visiting long, it caused a fight between the two. A yelling match occurred between the two during the alumni ball at the end of the term. And although they resolved that issue, their relationship was never fully mended. 'Fourth Year' (Summer 2072-2073) Carter spent much of the summer before fourth year in Russia with his family. During that time he sent several letters to his friends back in Europe. Unbeknownst to him Marie, who was supposed to be spending the summer with Destiny, never received any of his letters. Upon returning to Surrey, he immediately set out to visit Destiny. He was eager to see Marie. To his surprise, the she-snake was not at the Shepard residence. At that point, Carter began complaining about his relationship to Destiny. Destiny, tired of hearing him complain, gives him a love potion in hopes he'd resolve his conflicts with Marie. Instead, Carter becomes enamored with Destiny. At this point, Destiny and Carter go to see Marie, who was actually staying with a former Professor and his family. While there, Carter suffers from the effects of the potion. He begins rhyming and singing all in honor of his "love" for Destiny. He kisses her just as Marie walks in the room. After another fight, Carter returns home. He spends the remaining two weeks of summer still under the influence of the love potion. In fact, he remains under the influence until the start-of-term feast. With the help of good friend Patroclus Hudson, Carter comes out of the spell. But the damage was done. Carter and Marie have yet another fight. After which, they begin avoiding each other to avoid the awkwardness. The 2072-2073 school term was the year of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Without quidditch, Carter had nothing to distract him from his feelings for Marie. He spent most of the school term sulking around. 'Fifth Year' (Summer 2073-2074) Carter was still significantly dejected during the summer and start of the next term. However, once quidditch began again, his mood significantly increased. After the first match of the season he met Caroline Scott through mutual friend Kita Lewis. The two immediately hit it off. He asked her to attend the Prefect High Tea with him. The two began dating a few months later in the spring. It was during this term that Carter also worked on rebuilding his relationships between both Destiny and Marie. By the end of the year, this between him and Destiny returned to their usual levels of "normal." 'Sixth Year' (Summer 2074-2075) The summer before Carter's sixth year was completely calm. He spent most of it with his family in Surrey. On occasion he would meet friends in muggle London or Diagon Alley. His life up until the Christmas holiday was rather uneventful. He continued in his relationship with Caroline Scott. And he continued playing quidditch. In the fall, Caroline told Carter that she loved him. Once again, it took Carter awhile to be able to say the words back. But, as part of his Christmas present to her, he returned the words. Things with Marie were also going relatively well. Although Marie wasn't a fan of his new girlfriend (who also happened to be Marie's cousin), she was supportive in all other aspects of his life. Marie was also Carter's biggest confidant. He confessed to her all the fears he had in association with graduation and being muggleborn. Marie reassured him. During the month of February, Caroline took a trip to Italy to meet her birth father. The experience wasn't pleasant. Carter was able to console his girlfriend as she dealt with the news of a father that was unwilling to accept her. The spring also marked the return of one Marilyn Force as well as Rafe Lycoan. Although Carter was weary at first, it was evident that a lot had happened since they disappeared from Hogwarts. It didn't take long before accepted both of them back into his life. The following month Caroline dumped him. Carter was shocked by the news and spent the remainder of the year upset. In his upset state he did several stupid things. Including, angrily kissing Marie and agreeing to a secret plan to take place over the summer. It was Destiny who was eventually able to cheer him up. At the end of the term lagoon event, the two adopted pet turtles named after each other. Despite everything, Carter left that year with a smile on his face... and a turtle in his pocket. 'Seventh Year' (Summer 2075-2076) The summer before his seventh year was spent on a family vacation. Marilyn Force joined the Phillips clan as they spent their last holiday together traveling. During the trip, Carter found out that he would be the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain during the upcoming term. However, the letter came at an inopportune moment. HIs little sister, who didn't know about magic, stumbled upon his badge. When Carter and his family confessed the truth to the little girl, she was stunned. The rest of the summer was spent in quiet. Carter was grateful to be heading back to school. But, he was also dealing with how different his life would be when he was back on this platform. He'd be a Hogwarts graduate. He'd be a fully trained wizard. He wasn't sure what that meant for him and his family. On the Hogwarts Express he was greeted by an elated Caroline Scott. Carter's former girlfriend was excited that Carter was made Captain. In her excitement, she kissed him. When she realized what she had done, she left quickly dropping several letters in the process. After Carter stood up, he was tackled once more. This time by Destiny Shepard. Carter, who was starting to worry about his ability to breathe, bargained with the Slytherin. He offered to let her wear the badge if she'd get up. The Slytherin gladly accepted those terms. The two spent a lot of time together over the course of the term. Destiny showed up to most of Gryffindor's tryouts and practices (sometimes claiming to be Co-Captain). Carter in turn showed up to Destiny's Slytherin tryouts and practices. A few months later Carter found out that he was being signed to Puddlemere United as a chaser. The Valentine's of that school year Carter and Marilyn had a falling out. Carter had considered them in a bit of an untitled relationship. But after a fight involving his friendship with Destiny, the two avoided each other. At the International Celebration Dance, Carter and Destiny began "dating" after a series of compromises. The relationship last a few months. Destiny broke it off shortly after Carter found out about Caroline's new boyfriend and Marie's engagement. Carter spent the remaining part of the year keeping to himself. At the end of the term feast he said an emotional goodbye to his friends and teammates. The most memorable being his goodbye to Destiny, which involved several gifts. Family 'Steve and Laurie Phillips' Steve and Laurie Phillips are muggle doctors. They spend most of their time on humanitarian trips helping those in need. It was on one of these trips that they met a little girl named Anya. Soon after they fell in love with the little girl and brought Carter home a little sister. Despite knowing nothing of the magical world, the two are extremely supportive of Carter's other life. 'Anya Phillips' Anya was born in a small rural village in the outskirts of Russia. Her mother, who was a traveler, died during childbirth and she was left a village orphan. Due to her mother's unfortunate death, young Anya was considered somewhat of a curse. Thus, one of the village elders to protect her. Soon after the arrival of Dr. Phillips and Dr. Phillips (who were there to deliver vaccines) the village elder passed away. During Carter's first year at Hogwarts he received word that he was going to be a brother. After initally worrying that his parents were trying to replace him, he came to love the little girl just as his parents had. The two formed an incredible bond over the years. In fact, even those that knew Anya's history forgot that the two weren't blood related. Young Anya was kept away from knowledge of the magical world until the summer before Carter's seventh and final year at Hogwarts. The girl was enraged with her brother for keeping his whole life a secret. After a few talk with Mina, Anya and Carter reconciled after months of not speaking. The next summer Anya was accepted into Hogwarts. Friends / Relationships 'Joshua Carter' Josh Carter was on of Carter's very first friends at Hogwarts. They first met during their first year after they were both sorted into Gryffindor and starting sharing a dormitory. Josh quickly became Carter's closest male friend. The two bonded over quidditch and their mutual love of Slytherin girls. During the holidays the two would keep in touch with each other via owls and trips to Diagon Alley. After graduation, Josh Carter stayed with Carter for a few weeks as they both adjusted to their newfound freedom. 'Jasmina Bennett' Mina Bennett was also one of Carter's first magical friends. They met while working on a Herbology assignment in the Forbidden Forest. Mina soon became Carter's best friend and confidant. After meeting, Mina gradually developed a crush on Carter. This caused quite a few arguments over the years about his girlfriends. Once Mina began dating Evan Cartwright, Carter and Mina's friendship normalized. However, Mina was soon shipped off to Beauxbatons for their fourth and fifth years. This began a series of fights. At the beginning of their seventh a confrontation between the two "ended" their friendship. They spent the year not talking. Finally at the End-of-Term feast the two made up. They spent the following summer visiting each other as much as possible. 'Marilyn Force' Marilyn Force was Carter's first girlfriend in the magical world. The two met during their first year at Hogwarts. Marilyn was immediately attracted to the blonde and insisted that they study together. After spending a few months as friends, the two began dating. The summer after their first year, Marilyn bought Carter his owl. He named the owl Apollo. Carter and Marilyn broke up right before Christmas during their second year after Carter found out that she was also secretly dating one of his friends. In a move of rashness, Marilyn cursed Carter. The two then tried to avoid each other. Marilyn disappeared from school the following year. She returned during their 6th year. A much calmer Marilyn apologized for her childish actions and the two of them were once again friends. They spent the summer before their final year together with Carter's family. Marilyn joined him as he tried out for Puddlemere United. During their seventh year, after several failed attempts at defining their relationship, Carter finally called it off. They spent several months not speaking to each other. They began speaking again after Carter called her up to accompany him on a public event which she begrudgingly agreed to attend with him. 'Marie Salazar' Marie Salazar was Carter's second magical girlfriend and first love. They met during their second year at Hogwarts. The two quickly became friends after teaming up for a homework assignment. Marie helped Carter through his breakup with Marilyn. Carter, in turn, supported her with her troubles with then boyfriend Evan Cartwright. The two deeped their bond at a Care of Magical Creatures class, where Carter confessed he could see thestrals. Their bond was once again put to the test as they were forced to face their imperviused friends at the end of their second year. During the summer following their second year, Marie and Evan broke up. A few months later they began dating. They attended a costume ball together later in the term. It was at this costume ball that they got into a fight over his choice in friends. It was the begining of the end of their relationship. That summer none of Carter's owls arrived to Marie. She was distraught and believed he forgot about her. Later that summer, while visiting Destiny, Carter shared his concerns and frustrations about Marie with Destiny. Destiny, hoping to help, gave Carter a love potion and took him to see Marie. However, her plan backfired when Carter "fell in love" with the wrong she-snake. After witnessing Carter snog Destiny, Marie refused to speak to the two of them believing the scene to be real. When they arrived back at school, Carter was still under the influence of the love potion. When finally coming to his senses at the End-of-Term Feast, Marie was in no mood to hear his apology. The more time that went on, the more awkward Carter felt around the girl. At the end of their fifth year the two made up. However, things were never easy between the two of them. They both seemed unable to approve of the other's new relationships and often fought about it. Despite all their fights, the two continue to love and care about each other. 'Destiny Shepard' will edit 'Caroline Scott' will edit Post-Hogwarts Years Carter graduated the summer of 2076. Following his graduation, he moved to Dorset. He lived in a Puddlemere provided apartment near the pitch. He immediately began training for his quidditch career. His little sister, having received her acceptance letter to Hogwarts, came and saw a few of his matches that summer. He also was once again romantically involved with Marilyn Force for a few months. The two fell out of touch again as the fall rolled around. Carter, feeling more alone than ever, began throwing himself completely into quidditch and his new life as a new celebrity. Soon, however, he was visited by his best friend, Destiny Shepard. Initially Carter was under the impression that Destiny was just visiting. However, it soon became apparent she had packed her belongings and intended to stay. Carter found out that she, too, missed her friends and decided to quit her job in Fiji and return to England. She also decided the way to do this was to move in with him. Carter, now feeling more in control since Destiny moved in, continued full force with his quidditch career. He even started dating a muggle girl by the name of Paige. However, that fell apart after learning that Marilyn was pregnant. Shortly after he bought a house. At the end of the season, Carter took friend, and roommate, to the season wrap up quidditch party, where Carter was named Rookie of the Year. Later that month, Marilyn Force passed while giving birth to a little girl. A few months later Carter and Destiny began dating. Together they raised for a year. Shortly after Olivia's one year birthday, she was taken by a Marilyn claiming to be only in a coma. That spring, Carter proposed to Destiny in Diagon Alley. They were married on July 4th, 2079 in Disney World, Florida, USA. A few months later, Carter began campaigning for a spot of the Hogwarts Board of Governors. He was elected into office the summer of 2080. Awards & Recognitions *Gryffindor Quidditch Captain: 2075-2076 School Year *Rookie of the Year: 2076-2077 Quidditch Season Category:Quidditch Category:Quidditch Captains Category:Gryffindor Category:Class of 2076 Category:Characters Category:Alumni Category:Professional Quidditch Category:Board of Governors Category:Puddlemere United Category:Muggleborn Category:Professional Quidditch Player